finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Huge Materia
.]] Huge Materia (ヒュージマテリア, Hyūji Materia) (Material khổng lồ) trong Final Fantasy VII là những materia cực mạnh, được tạo ra ở trung tâm một Lò phản ứng Mako . Chúng là những Materia mật độ cực cao mạnh hơn 330 lần Materia thông thường. These Huge Materia bare an uncanny resemblance to the traditional Crystals of the Final Fantasy series. When Shinra decides to destroy the Meteor Sephiroth summoned, they set out to gather the four Huge Materia and fire them on a rocket into Meteor. Cloud Strife and the party have to stop them, though the plot continues if the party is unsuccessful. The first is found in North Corel and must be taken from a runaway train. If the party fails, Corel is destroyed again, Barret Wallace is blamed for the town's destruction, and the player must pay much more for the Ultima Materia. However if they succeed, Barret is hailed a hero, and the player will get Ultima for free. The second can be found in Fort Condor and is won after the battle mini-game. The player does not need to win the mini-game, they simply must face the boss that attacks the group. The third is found on the sea floor near Junon and can only be found with the Submarine. The final one, which was taken from Rocket Town, must be saved from the rocket while in space; the combination required is , , , and . After the party rescues all of the Huge Materia, the rocket will plow into Meteor but fail to destroy it. Even if the player fails to save the Huge Materia, Shinra's plan will still fail. Master Materia If all the Huge Materia are gathered and taken to the observatory in Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen will let the player store them there. If Cloud has both the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut summon materia, he will receive the Bahamut ZERO materia, oddly through the blue Huge Materia rather than the red one. Through the other three materia, Cloud can gain usage of the three Master Materia, but each one comes at a price. By mastering all of the possible materia orbs in a specific group — e.g., all green magic materia orbs — Cloud can obtain the Master Magic Materia, but will have to sacrifice all the "MASTERED" (fully grown or full stars) normal materia. Since all mastered materia immediately "give birth to" or spawn an identical materia at the basic level (one star), it is possible to have all mastered materia as well as the Master Materias. Master Materia does not gain AP. The three Master Materia are Master Magic (green), Master Command (yellow), and Master Summon (red). In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth uses "SUMMON" that summons 4 huge materia that helps Sephiroth in defense and offense. Gallery File:Huge Blue Materia.png|Blue Huge Materia (Bahamut ZERO) File:Huge Yellow Materia.png|Yellow Huge Materia (Master Command) File:Huge Red Materia.png|Red Huge Materia (Master Summon) File:Huge Green Materia.png|Green Huge Materia (Master Magic) Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII